ultimate spider-man:eL REGRESO CHAPTER: 1
by spiderwhite56
Summary: en la ciudad de nueva york spider-man regresa buscando a su mas grande enemigo de la historia , y quien sabe tal vez encuentre algo mas profundo en su corazon
1. Chapter 1

**Ultímate spider man: El regreso**

Un día como cualquiera en la secundaria Midtown **–**Sr Parker ponga atención ya vamos a empezar con el examen**- **Peter fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos **–**ponga atención Sr Parker **-**le decía su maestro**-** ya va a empezar el examen tienen treinta minutos-dijo el maestro mientras terminaba de repartir el examen **-**no puede haber algo emocionante hoy **-** dijo Peter**-**esto es emocionante Peter **–** dijo ava mientras agarraba su lápiz **–**este examen bale el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación final, espero que hallas estudiado**-** dijo ava mientras pensaba **–**es cierto tu jamás estudias**- **dijo mientras hacia una pequeña risa**-**muy gracioso ava**-**contesto Peter

**Pensamiento de spider man**

**El día de hoy ha estado muy aburrido, sin ladrones, sin los cinco terribles, hasta puedo decir sin los insultos de jj .eso ultimo me extraña mucho, en fin todo esta tan aburrido que ya quisiera estar en el entrenamiento**

**Fin del pensamiento**

Entra coolson-Ava y Peter a detención ahora- dijo coolson en voz alta -¡sí!-dijo Peter –por fin algo emocionante pasa hoy-dijo mientras salía del salón .al llegar a detención estaba vacío - quédense aquí mientras voy por los demás – dijo coolson mientras salía , el silencio parecía eterno entre los dos hasta que

-ava terminaste el examen-dijo Peter mientras pensaba –yo si lo termine, y si lo pienso parece que si estudie – dijo mientras se formaba una risa en su cara –Peter si jugaras menos y pusieras más atención serias muy buen estudiante, hasta me atrevo a decir que mejor que yo- dijo ava- muy buena esa ava, pero me pregunto para que nos abran traído aquí- entonces entro coolson con los demás –siéntense- dijo coolson hay una misión para ustedes- dijo mientras los demás se sentaban –vamos al tricarrier- dijo mientras el se sentaba –una misión estupen…-no alcanzo a terminar cuando estaba en el túnel en dirección al tricarrier de SHELLD –dooooooooooo- al llegar callo sobre nova –por favor no otra vez – gimió nova –chicos bienvenidos , ahora les daré su misión-dijo fiury . Tobe continúe…

Bueno aquí termina mi primer fanfic les quiero decir que estoy emocionado y que espero les guste XD hasta el próximo episodio

**Nota :** tratare de subir los fanfic cada tercer dia esque estoy muy ocupado y si puedo antes


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultímate spider-man: el encuentro**

-su misión es investigar quien se robó el transmutador de ADN – dijo fiury –es capaz de cambiar cualquier ADN en el mundo, por eso SHILLD lo tenía bajo llave en una bóveda súper secreta hasta que alguien se metió y la robo –decía mientras mostraba una cámara de vigilancia –esto es lo que apareció –se veía a una silueta negra de una persona con ocho brazos agarrándolo y se corta la imagen

**Pensamiento de spider-man**

**Como es que no ven que es el doc. Ock hola **

**Como no lo ven ellos. Ustedes lo ven verdad **

**Fin del pensamiento**

-director fiury acaso no reconoce al que está ahí – todos voltearon a ver a spider-man –es el doc. Ock – dijo spider-man mientras señalaba la pantalla-tal vez – dijo fiury –y esa es su misión rastreo y/o reconocimiento, encuentren donde está el transmutador de ADN y si pueden recupérenlo- -el último lugar donde el rastreador dejo de funcionar fue en una bodega abandonada- dijo coolson-vayan a investigar

**Mientras**

-Sr. Osborn ya tengo lo que me pidió- decía el doc. Ock-octavius ahora a seguir con el plan- decía el duende verde mientras se sacaba un poco de sangre –tengo que cambiar mi ADN para que mi hijo sea igual que yo-dijo mientras ponía la sangre que se sacó en el transmutador que no era una maquina muy grande pero si muy pesada-quiero que mi hijo siga el legado familiar-el doctor octopus empezó a mesclar la sangre del duende verde y la de Harry osborn.

**En el tricarrier **

-están listos –si director fiury –dijeron los cinco héroes al unísono –no lo defraudaremos Nik – dijo spider-man y se fueron spider-man se fue en su moto araña con White Tiger y Power man en su moto con Puño de Hierro y nova se fue volando .al llegar al almacén dejaron las motos y entraron cautelosa mente. Tobe continué …


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultímate spider man**

Después de entrar el doc. Ock los vio con sus cámaras de video –acaban de venir personas indeseables Sr osborn- dijo el doc. Ock –manda a los robots, esto debe de acabarse- dijo en ese momento entro spider-man y su equipo-no-grito el duende verde –si- grito spider-man-te aremos guacamole- dijo nova –tú no eres tan maduro como nosotros-dijo Pawer man –te bañaremos porque apestas - dijo ava todos voltearon a verla –que es un buen chiste-se excusó ava –ava mejor déjanos lo gracioso a nosotros-dijo spider-man

-ustedes son unos niños-dijo el duende verde –no podrán contra mí- en eso el transmutador terminaba de unir la sangre –ya está octavius encárgate de ellos –en eso el doctor octopus se les aventó encima al equipo de spider-man mientras el duende verde escapaba –no se está escapando- grito spider-man –no podemos hacer nada dijo puño de hierro se va a escapar - -no si yo lo detengo dijo spider-man y se lanzó pero antes de llegar el doc. Ock le pego y lo lastimo –no te iras de aquí - -araña estás bien –si luk- se levanta con esfuerzo, le lanza telaraña y lo envuelve –no me vencerán-saca un control y aprieta el botón rojo-o no odio los botones rojos-dijo spider-man –por qué los odias –auto destrucción de la base en diez segundos-decía la computadora –por eso- le contesto spider-man el doc. Se desato y salió por la ventana –hay que salir solo quedan cinco segundos- grito ava

Se escuchó una gran explosión y todos salieron de la bodega corriendo –araña como estas- bien, haaa- -que te paso - -no se es mi brazo me duele mucho- se fueron y llegaron al tricarrier

**En la enfermería **

-haa- -no te muevas decía el doctor –que tiene doctor – dijo nova –tiene muy lastimado el brazo derecho no lo debe mover por su propio bien –salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron con el director fiury –director pudimos recuperar el transmutador – dijeron los cinco –está bien equipo –dijo fiury spider-man estaba sorprendido –dije que está bien, en otra ocasión atraparemos al doctor octopus- mientras descansen ya es tarde , y sobre todo tu hombre araña que te veo muy mal-debes irte a tu casa tía mey de estar esperando tu vete –spider-man se iba a ir pero tenía muy mal su brazo y el médico le dijo –no deberías conducir tu moto-araña – y White Tiger se acercó –araña no puedes conducir - -pero que puedo hacer – White Tiger se enrojeció un paco pero traía mascara y no se notó-ci… cite llevo en tu moto-araña –spider-man se acercó y la abrazo gracias arias eso por mí- White Tiger se enrrojeció mucho –gracias adiós que tengo mascara-pensó, pero estaba tan roja que en su máscara se podía ver un poco roja cuan do termino el abrazo spider-man vio como estaba un poco roja –estas bien - -si- dijo mientras se subía a la moto –es que te veo un poco roja-White Tiger se puso más roja-si estoy bien no te preocupes - -¡no puede ser lo noto!- pensó- -bueno ya vámonos- dijo mientras encendía la moto- spider-man se subió y la agarro de la cintura , el corazón de White Tiger latía muy rápido , se fueron y no había ni un solo auto, todo estaba tranquilo ,era una noche hermosa al llegar a la casa de Peter se bajaron los dos y White Tiger ya no estaba roja Peter se quitó la máscara –gracias Ava , por traerme a mi casa-

**Pensamiento de spider-man**

**Soy yo o Ava se ve muy linda bajo la luz de la luna**

**Fin del pensamiento**

Ava también se quita la máscara ve a Peter y se siente muy extraña – Peter se ve muy bien - ese momento se sintió como mágico para los dos Ava estaba hipnotizada por el rostro de Peter y Peter por el rostro de Ava

**Pensamiento de spider**

**Aparecen el mini spider diablo y el ángel **

**-Bésala - dijo el diablo – concuerdo con el –dijo el diablo **

**-No sé- decía spider-man –se pero se ve hermosa-**

**Fin del pensamiento**

Se estaban acercando lentamente hasta que fue interrumpido por una llamada de su comunicador –descansen mañana tendrán una nueva misión con alguien conocido-dijo fiury y se cortó la llamada –hasta mañana –dijeron los dos que estaban muy sonrrojados los dos Ava se fue y Peter entro por su ventana y se cambió –Hasta mañana Ava-dijo en voz baja y se durmió – hasta mañana Peter-dijo Ava que había llegado al tricarrier y se durmió pero no sabían de la persona que vendría. Tobe continúe

Bueno aquí termina mi tercer fanfic les quiero decir que estoy emocionado y que espero les guste XD el capítulo uno no tiene mucho pero los voy a hacer mas largos

**Nota:** tratare de subir los fanfíc cada tercer día es que estoy muy ocupado y si puedo antes


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA BUELBO A SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO DES PUES DE MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO….

**YA PUEDEN EMPEZAR A LEER EL FANFIC LO UNICO QUE ESCRIBIRÉ AHORITA ES EL POR QUE ME TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR UN FANFIC**

LO QUE PASO FUE QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO FANFIC EN TODO ES TE TIEMPO PERO JUSTO CUANDO LLEBABA MUCHOS , PASO QUE COMO TODOS LOS FANFIC LOS GUARDABA EN MI USB Y SIEMPRE LA CUIDABA NO LA DEJABA Y NO SE PERDIAN, PERO UN DIA GUARDE UN ARCHIVO DE MI ESCUELA LLA QUE ME HABIA EQUIVOCADO DE USB EN UNA COMPUTADORA DE LA ESCUELA , PERO DESCARGUE UN NUEVO ANTI VIRUS EN MI COMPU HACI QUE CUANDO METI MI USB EN MI COMPU ME DECIA QUE TENIA UN VIRUS , Y LE PUSE QUE LO ELIMINARA HACI QUE LE PUSE QUE SI Y ME ESPERE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO AL FINAL ME AVISO QUE YA ESTABA PERO CUANDO VI SE ME HABIA BORRADO TODO Y AHORA TENGO QUE BOLVER A HACER TODO BUENO MUCHA CHARLA YA EL QUE LLEGO HASTA AUI YA PUEDE LEER EL FANFIC EL QUE NO PUS TAMBIEN.

**Aquí empieza el fan fic**

A la mañana siguiente:

Peter bostezando: ¡por fin es sábado!

Peter bajaba de su cuarto hacia la cocina

Peter mientras esta en la cocina buscando: ¿tía may, donde estás?

Se estaba acercando a una nota pegada en el refrigerador

**Peter:**

**No voy a estar una semana voy a visitar a tu tía teresa te cuidas, vas a la escuela,**

**Espero que estés bien mientras yo no estoy**

**Te cuidas Peter. **

**Peter**: voy a estar toda la semana solo en casa ¡ssssssssiiiiiiii!

Ya en el tricarrier

**Fiury**: hoy les presento a una compañera que va a estar con ustedes solo en esta misión

Salió una pantalla del techo y mostraba la imagen de la persona

**Fiury**: ahí esta Natasha romanof, ahora será su compañera

**Peter**: ¡cool!

**Fiury**: van a necesitar sus maniobras para poder recuperar un dispositivo que robo el doctor octopus cuando robo el transmutador de ADN, su misión es recuperarlo, para eso tienen que ser muy sigilosos por eso trabajaran con la viuda negra.

**Peter**: qué contenía ese dispositivo

**Fiury**: toda la información de S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Peter**: ESTO ES MUY MALO, una pregunta ¿también tenía información sobre nosotros?

Fiury no dijo nada

**Peter**: COMO ¿no podían poner el dispositivo en un lugar más seguro?

**Ava**: calma te pit

**Peter**: ava como quieres que me calme, si el doctor octopus sabe quién soy podría ir a mi casa y lastimar a mi tía May.

**Fiury**: estaba en un lugar seguro, pero el doctor octopus lo robo y tienen que ir por él y quitarle el dispositivo.

**Peter**: lo haremos.

**Fiury**: localizamos la señal del dispositivo cerca de los muelles tienen que ir ahí, la viuda negra los espera.

Ellos se prepararon spider man y Power man se montaron en sus motos y se prepararon. Nova se fue volando y White Tiger se fue con puño de hierro en uno de los aviones.

Spider man: recuperaremos el dispositivo

AQUÍ ACABA EL CUARTO FANFIC Y TALVEZ ALGUNOS SE PREGUNTARAN ¿POR QUE LOS HACES TAN CORTOS?

LA RESPUESTAS SON DOS

UNO: QUIERO QUE SE PASEN UN BUEN RATO AUNQUE SEA CHICO,Y QUE SE ENTRETENGAN LEYENDO UN BUEN FANFIC

DOS: SI LOS HICIERA MUY LARGOS PASARIA LO QUE LE PASO AL FANFIC DE ULTIMATE FAMILY. NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO SEA BUENO LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE HIZO UN FANFIC MUY ENTRETENIDO PERO A LA VEZ AHÍ PUSO DEMACIADO MUY PRONTO , OSEA HISO UNA HISTORIA MUY CORTA PERO A LA VEZ MUY ENTRETENIDA PERO AL FINAL UNO SE QUEDA CON POCAS IDEAS Y NO PUEDES CREAR OTRO TAN BUENO

EN RESUMEN SOLO QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LOS QUE ME APOYARON Y QUISIERON OTRO FANFIC DE MI, LO QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO Y LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO SI ME DICEN SI HACI LES GUSTA QUE AGA MIS FANFIC SI LO QUIEREN DE DIFERENTE MANERA TAMBIEN AGAMELO SABER

UN ABRASO SICOLOGICO (copión de German) Y NOS VEMOS A LA PRÓXIMA CHAO CHAO

Y un agradecimiento especial a:

**BEEQUEEN64**

**STOPLETOPLUTO**

**KNIGHTDAY**

**Adiós**

Y espero que se la hayan paso bien aunque sea un ratitititito


End file.
